


As Crazy As It Is

by ypsese



Series: Change of Scenery [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Loss of Innocence, Older reader, Oral Sex, Percy just lets reader have it, Reader knows all the buttons to press, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Smut, The Titan's Curse, They don't actually bang, This time the reader is worshipping Percy, Wall Sex, Younger Percy, just some nice oral sex ya know?, they do it in the dam bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: My mum had explained to me enough about what to touch and how to be safe, and how to make your significant other feel good.But this was (Y:N) Fucking (L:N).Daughter of Apollo. One of the bravest and most popular demigods at camp.She was respected by all, loved by all. And feared by all. Everyone admired (Y:N) (L:N).  Straight girls and gay boys had a crush on her.





	As Crazy As It Is

❁

"Pants down Jackson." (Y:N) grumbled as she shoved me agaisnt the tiles of the bathroom cubicle. I probably looked beyond flustered and unsure.

Everything happened so quickly, one moment we were laughing outside the souvenir shop and next minute (Y:N) had her lips on my neck and her hands on my chest.

I knew we didn't have long and I was completely inexperience in the sex department. My mum had explained to me enough about what to touch and how to be safe, and how to make your significant other feel good.

But this was (Y:N) _Fucking_ (L:N).

Daughter of Apollo. One of the bravest and most popular demigods at camp.

She was respected by all, loved by all. And feared by **all**. _Everyone_  admired (Y:N) (L:N).  Straight girls and gay boys had a crush on her. 

She was strong, fair minded and gorgeous. Lean with muscles and desirably boyish. She had a unique face, (H:C) haired tied up in a messy pony tail and bright eyes glittering with need. 

But (Y:N) was older then me, like four years older, and coming onto me like I was her favourite food. 

I wouldn't lie and say I didn't feel special under her gaze. But I had no idea what was going on. My head was spinning and my skin was thrumming with heat.

"W-What are you..." I swallowed down the sentence when (Y:N)'s hands reached for my jeans and she unbuckled them with those calloused, nimble fingers. I didn't know where to look, every time I caught her eye she grinned. And her lips were trailing kisses and licks down my neck which sent my stomach fluttering.

Each lick to my jugular sent me shuddering and breathless, arching my back into her hand as it slipped past my underwear.

I was half hard from the kissing but when she curled her hand around my base, my arousal formed under her touch and started to thrum.

I hissed through my teeth as she dragged her hand up and down my base, working it to full attention while her lips never left my neck.

I'd never felt so good in my life. My own hand had nothing agaisnt hers. And the way she worked my cock, tightening her hand into a fist and pumping it from my hilt all the way to the tip, swirling her thumb over my tip. 

" _Ahhhh._ " I let out as pleasure surged up my back, my stomach burning with heat. That felt way to good to be real. In reaction to my moan, (Y:N)'s teeth nibbled across my collarbone, sucking on the exposed bone as she sped up her pace. 

It was hard for her to speed up in the confines of my pants, but somehow she made it work. 

" _Oh_...that f-feels," I threw my head back agaisnt the tiled wall as her thumb pressed agaisnt my slit harder. My legs almost turned to jelly and the fire in my stomach curled like a fist and started to punch around inside my gut. It felt so good that it was starting to burn. 

"I bet you have a pretty cock," (Y:N) whispered agaisnt my neck. "Would I be right Perce?" 

I shuddered once again and my brain couldn't form proper words, everything was too good, too hot and I was spinning in circles. 

"You have such a handsome face," (Y:N) piped up, her hand leaving my prick. I whimpered in my throat at the compliment along with the loss of stimulation. "Is it that same down here?" 

My mouth hung open and she swallowed it up in a kiss. It was sloppy and hot, which was currently how I could describe the entire situation I was in.

Her tongue ran across the top of my mouth and she heaved in a breath, taking all my spit with her. Her teeth dragged across my bottom lip and her eyes twinkled excitedly.

It was the single most sexual thing I'd ever seen. And I'd watched a _lot_ of porn when I first hit puberty. 

"Answer me Jackson," (Y:N) bit out as she wrapped her hands around the belt of my jeans and tugged them down. The cool hair hit my cock and I shuddered when it sprung free.

I felt my cheeks burn in pure embarrassment and tried to hide under the bangs of my dark hair.

"Do you know how delicious you look?" She whispered, licking the shell of my ear. 

She was teasing me without even trying. 

"C'mon (Y:N)," I whined as she rubbed her kneecap agaisnt my dick tantalisingly. 

(Y:N) was doing this wonderful thing with her hips and _oh my god I was going to die at the hands of this girl._

But as soon as she starts to swivel them, the attention stops and (Y:N) drops to her knees. I swallowed down another whine and licked my dry lips.  

At first I was confused thinking, _'what is she doing..._ '

And then my blood roared in realisation when she looked up at me and winked. My breath hitched in my chest and my heart leapt from my throat. 

She reaches forward and her lips reach my wet tip. My eyes flutter shut, screwing so tight that I see red through the darkness. My knees almost buckled as I felt her warm tongue agaisnt my tip. 

" _Fuuuck_." I seethed out when her mouth covered over more and more of me. Her hands came to rest at the back of my knees, softly caressing my skin as some sort of reassurance.

Her tongue worked around the sides of my cock and occasionally came back to my tip, keeping me on edge at all moments. 

I'd always wondered why boys were son fascinated by blow jobs. But now I understood completely. Her mouth was warm and tight and wet. Her tongue was just the icing on the cake and I could feel my orgasm rushing in sharp and hot. 

" _O-Oh_ ," My voice broke in pleasure, "Gods (Y:N) t-that's..." I trailed off when she took in a deep breath, just like how she'd kissed me into next week. She heaved in and the suction force sent my knees quivering. 

It was heavenly. 

She started to move her head back and forth, and that sent me teetering off the edge. Her tongue swirled around my slit, collecting any dribbles of come that spilled out. 

My hands came from the metal railing and threaded into her messy hair, digging my fingers into her scalp as my eyes rolled back.

I came in gushes of white, and it was the longest and was abstract orgasm I'd ever had. It was sharp, cutting across my veins like a drug and hot, coiling from deep in my belly and exploding.

My hips shuddered and jerked and my knees almost buckled. But the most erotic part of my sexual energy releasing was (Y:N) slurping up the entire load. She pulled back and wiped her mouth, almost shyly and stood up. 

She opened her mouth to speak but I grabbed her by her CHB shirt and pulled her close. Our lips collided once more in a heated frenzy and it took all my strength to pull away, breathing hard in attempt to catch my breath because holy  _fuck_ _,_  that was amazing.

Her eyes were clouded and she was taller then me, but I could feel the shudder of her heart agaisnt my chest.

My hands came to her shorts and I fiddled around with her cold, metal buttons before popping them open and shimming them down her thighs. 

Oh Gods of Olympus she was wearing blue underwear. I was all worn out but the sight made my heart spike. I didn't know what I was doing, I was running on pure instinct and adrenaline but I wanted to touch her in anyway I could. 

"Show me?" I asked breathlessly, trying to push the doubt from my voice. "Tell me what to do." 

She pursed her lips and my cheeks blistered. Her famously Apollo branded bright eyes looked at me curiously and it made my body spike with panic. ' _What was she thinking..._ '

"You are just too tempting Jackson." (Y:N) muttered into my neck as she led my fingers to her underwear. She hefted the fabric down her legs and took my index finger and pressed it to a small nub near her front. 

My heart backflipped and something clawed its way up my chest. "That's my clit." Was her soft-voiced response and it made me nod dutifully and twitch my finger on it. At the action, her hips wiggled and she breathed into my neck. 

" _Nnnngh_ ," I paused at her moan. Shellshocked. "Keep going." She assured, her voice going husky.

I swallowed down my thought and did exactly as she asked, rubbing my finger in circles over her clit. 

I'd been wrong about her swallowing my come being the most erotic part of sex. Her face and the noises she was making because of _my_ hand was the best thing I'd ever seen in my entire life.

She looked like she was riding on cloud nine and it willed me to flick her nub faster and experiment in the harshness of my circles. 

"Some virgin you are." She barked out, her tone suggested it wasn't a compliment but her face said otherwise. My skin flushed heavily at that sentence and my confidence started to excel at her soft, sultry moans. 

Her hips jutted agaisnt my finger and thats when I flipped us around, slamming her shoulder blades in the tiled wall and making her grunt out my name. This angle was easier to touch her at, and her face looked positively sinful. 

(YN) (L:N) shouldn't be able to look that good like this. It was downright illogical. 

Her head slammed back agaisnt the wall and she arched into my fingers, eyes closed in concentration. She brought two of my fingers to her swelling entrance and pressed my finger tips to her heat --which was gushing-- and all I could think about was, ' _I did that?'_

I sunk my two digits past her walls and her back stretched into my chest, my name falling from her lips in a way I never thought my name could be said. I started to twist and turn my wrist, jerking my fingers in on different angles inside her tight and warm entrance. 

" _F-fuuuck_ Percy, don't stop. Right there." She cursed as her hands wrapped themselves in my hair and tugged. My hand was starting to go numb, but the look on her face made me want to keep going until she crumbled on the floor. 

I pressed my head to her temple, breathing out softly agaisnt her twisted up face as I slipped a hand beneath her again and found that little nub, rolling it between my fingers.

I smirked when (Y:N) cursed my name like a prayer my. It was leaving her lips with every flick of my fingers.

And then she tensed, her entire body freezing momentarily before her body quavered and she flopped agaisnt me, my name coming from her lips once more, soft and sweet. 

I must be dead because I just made (Y:N) (L:N) come -as stars burst behind my eyes and fanfares explode I pulled my fingers away from her dripping thighs as I come --even though I thought it was impossible to orgasm twice-- at the sight of her convulsing in aftershock it was suddenly possibly. 

"Can you hurry up?" Someone yelled from outside the disabled cubicle making us both jump from our orgasmic hazes. "I needa pee!" 

(Y:N) laughed into my neck. Pulling her hands from my hair and shimming her shorts up her legs.

"We'll be out in a minute." She promised as she pulled me in for another kiss. 

❁

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't Percy just a smut generator?


End file.
